The note
by BeccaRomano
Summary: Chiaki was looking at the painting he had been wanting to see for a long time till a stranger comes.


**a/n the girl who leapt through time is my favorite movie ever and so I thought of this in the end. I hope you like it.**

Years passed after Chiaki left. Makoto kept her promised and restored the painting. She became famous. She was written is history books, her life became a biography. Many people knew about her.

There was an autobiography about her but not many originals were left for most were destroyed.

Makoto never forgot Chiaki. She wasn't just a restorer but also a writer. She wrote about him a lot but never mentioned his name. She knew that someone would find it but there were hints that it was Chiaki. No one knows if she ever had a child but most people say that she never married and never had children.

Now in Chiaki's era he stands in the same museum in front of the painting. It was truly magnificent. His hand touched the cold glass. It had been about 2 years since he returned to his own era. He missed her so much. After he returned it turned out the painting was there.

Later he found out that she had become famous. He read every single book about her. Even was able to read her original biography.

Footsteps were heard behind him on the marble floor. He turned around to see a girl about his eyes with brown eyes and short brown hair. He reminded her so much of Makoto. She stared at him right in the eyes.

"Are you Chiaki?" asked the stranger. Chiaki was surprised by this but hid it. "Depends who's asking." he replied.

The stranger just smiled at him. "I'm Koto, along forgotten descendent of Makoto Konno."

Chiaki's eyes widened at her. "What that's-" but he was cut off short. "Impossible. I know but she never told anybody. She told my great grandmother her story then she passed it on. Nobody knows who the father was though," explained Koto.

"How do I know that you're lying" he said pointing a finger at her. She just smiled again. "She fell on your 'time traveling machine' and realized she could 'time jump' as her aunt told her. Makoto then time traveled many times and you found out and helped her and left her. She time traveled using her last jump and told you what happened." she said.

Chiaki just stared at her for a moment. He then said what was on his mind "So then why are you here?"

Koto pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "This was passed down from one person to the next." She handed him the paper.

Then she said something he never thought he would here "Don't worry she waited and she never forgot you. On the day of her death her last words were 'Time waits for no one'." Just gave him a smile that reminded of him of Makoto.

Koto left him alone in the museum staring at the painting. Chiaki leaned against the glass. He opened the old folded piece of paper. He was able to make out the faint words.

_Dear Chiaki,_

_After you left, I kept my promise. I restored and protected the painting. I had a child all of a sudden so I passed the tradition to her and told her to keep the painting protected and to tell her children the same. Hopefully that has happened. _

_I missed you the moment you left, I miss playing baseball with you. I never married for you were the only one for me. _

_Surely when you got this letter the person told you my last words. I knew when I die I would just die a peaceful sleep but I probably won't for my death is soon to come. _

_But for my last words for you are Chiaki I ran to you, I did for my spirit lives in my descendents. Chiaki I love you but that wouldn't be enough to tell you my feelings for even if I screamed it to the world that it wouldn't be enough. . . Chiaki I love you and I always will._

_Your Love,_

_Makoto_

Chiaki just stared at the paper when he finished reading. He slowly slid to the marble floor. He placed his head on the glass. He stayed there for a long time.

Koto was watching Chiaki from a distance. After she gave him the note she had hid herself. She felt so many feelings for him when he had slid down to the floor. It was so sad. He had lost his love and she was from the past which was the worst of all.

Koto just stayed there watching Chiaki sit there. She gave a small sigh and stood up. "I guess it's time to leave," whispered Koto.

As Koto walked out of the building she turned around to take another look. She hated lying but it was the only thing she could do. As she walked away Koto whispered one more thing.

"Chiaki wait for me. I will return my love and you will learn the truth" she whispered.

Koto walked away from the building. She knew that she would meet him again for they were tied together by fate. . .

**a/n Hey! Ok this is just a short story and I was so bored that I thought of this after I watched the movie, so I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

ok so i did some changes if anyone is rereading this! i thought the explanation didn't make total sense in the original cuz my sister read it an was like 'i don't get it' so i changed it around a couple time till i got this so i hope you guys like it. **


End file.
